Jumbo
Jumbo is a baby elephant who appeared alongside his mother in Jerry and Jumbo. Physical appearance Jumbo is a little asian elephant, he has two small blue eyes and big ears, his skin tone is grey and his tail is small. He has a small and short trunk with two large nostrils at the end of it. Powers and abilities Although Jumbo is small, he has a very powerful ability: with his short and small trunk can vacuum up everything from a very big distance! In fact he demonstres it with sucking up Tom's milk from 15 feet away! And Tom, who thinks that Jerry has stolen his milk, tries to kill him with the milk plate but Jumbo succeeds to vacuum up Jerry with his trunk saving his life. And he succeeds to vacuum up the peanuts from under the door of a closet too!(obliuvusly, the peanuts went inside Jumbo's trunk because the peanuts have the same size of Jumbo's trunk nostrils) Appearances Jerry and Jumbo Jumbo makes his only appearance on this episode, when the episode begins, he is on a train with his mother, but then Jumbo falls off the train, his mother sees him but is too late, Jumbo rolls down a hill and enters in Tom and Jerry's house, he goes in Tom's bed and decides to sleep, but he sees Tom coming and hides under the blanket, and when Tom sits on him, Jumbo runs away with Tom, who gest back in bed. But then, Jumbo sees the milk on Tom's plate and sucks up all Tom's milk with his trunk from a HUGE distance(15 feet), but Tom wakes up a 2nd time and sees his plate empty, but Tom thinks that Jerry stole his milk, but he was drinking it from the fridge, Jerry sees Tom angry and a drop of milk falls from his whisker, and then Tom tries to kill Jerry but Jumbo sees them and succeeds to vacuum up Jerry with his trunk just in time. Then, Tom comes back to bed and Jerry decides to give a prize to Jumbo: a bag of peanuts! Jerry puts his legs inside the nostrils of Jumbo's trunk for avoid to fall, he succeeds to take the bag of peanuts, but Jerry falls and goes up to the bag that smashes on Jumbo's head making all the peanuts come out, that wakes up Tom again, Jumbo runs away and Jerry falls down but fortunately Jumbo succeeds to vacuum up him again, then they hide into a closet just in time. Then Tom sees the peanuts on the floor but Jumbo passes his trunk under the door and starts to vacuum up all the peanuts that are vacuumed in line. Tom knocks the door of the closet but Jerry and Jumbo dont't open: they haven't a way to escape! But then Jerry has an idea: in the closet there are two jars of paint, one brown and one black, Jumbo rolls his trunk on a ball and Jerry paints it with the black paint and the rest of Jumbo with the brown one: now Jumbo seems like a big mouse! Tom is still knocking, Jerry opens the door and gives a hammered on Tom's foot, then Jumbo opens the door and gives a hammered on Tom's head, it repeats again and then Jumbo punches Tom with his trunk. Tom runs over the corridor, first he sees Jerry, then Jumbo and then both together, Tom doesn't know what's happening, then Tom screams because he sees two mouse holes, one small and one big, he puts a mouse trap on the big hole and runs away, but Jumbo turns the trap around and vacuums up Tom, who tries to run away, but the suction is too strong( look how powerful is Jumbo's trunk suction!) and he gets trapped into the mouse trap, he screams and looks at his tail, that now has a form of an anvil, Tom gets angrier and takes a gun and starts to shoot everywhere making Jerry and Jumbo to run away, then Jumbo finds his mother again, and escapes out with Jerry, then Jumbo paints his mother and calls Jerry, then they hide behind the garage, Tom arrives, Jerry comes out, Jumbo comes out and his mother comes out, Tom thinks they are three giant mice and runs away smashing walls and everything. Category:Characters Category:Elephants